theshaytardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Shay Carl Butler
Shay Carl Butler ''Shay Carl Butler ''was born on March 5, 1980 (age 36) in Logan, Utah. Shay is well-known from for his Youtube channel "ShayCarl" and his daily vlog channel "ShayTards" where Shay, his wife Colette, and their five children create a new vlog (nearly) every day of the year, allowing their viewers to be a part of the adventures and misadventures of their everyday life. History Shay is the oldest son to Carl and Laurie Butler. Shay lived in Logan, Utah Until Shay was 4 years old the Butlers moved to Phoenix, Arizona where his father attended school for electrical engineering. After his father graduated, the family moved to Pocatello, Idaho. Shay has 3 siblings, Casey, Carlieand LoganButler, Who all have their own youtube channels. Shay was raised a part of "The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints" and still a member. After high school, Shay served as an LDS mission and went on a full-time, two year mission to Barbados, Trinidad and Guyana. He shortly attended Idaho State University, but quit college to start working on his own. He installed granite counter tops for a living before Youtube, He also worked as a radio DJ for Z103. Shay has worked many jobs before Youtube including pest control salesmen,school bus driver,car salesman, an after-school program teacher,a prep cook. The Love of his life. Shay and his friend Derek went to a local community theatre to see "Anything Goes." Preforming at the play was a young 19 year old Colette Crofts as Reno Sweeney. Shay felt as it was love at first sight, and told his friend Derek "Mark my words, I will marry that girl!" After the play Shay saw Colette again at a church dance, Shay felt shy and jealous of all his friends who were all meeting and talking to Colette. Then came the last song of the night,Shay was somewhat approaching Colette,but the another boy suddenly swooped in and asked her to dance before shay had the chance, Leaving Shay alone and embarrassed. At the end of the dance Colette was with her cousin who asked her if she was dating anyone, Shay thought it was the perfect timing to jump in and say, "you can date me!" Colette looked to her cousin in confusion,and did not smile or laugh at Shay but just stared at him. Shay embarrassed more then ever walked away and left with his friends feeling as he had failed. Later on, Shay asked his friend Derek to call Colette, Colette lived with a roommate who liked Shays friend, Colette thinking he was calling to ask her roommate out,But It ended up him asking her to go wake boarding with Shay, Colette agreed to go. Shay and Colette shared their first kiss after dating for 2 months. Shay then moved to Dallas, Texas to work as a pest control salesmen,But still communicated with Colette on the phone all the time,Colette continued to go to school and work at this time. When shay came home they shortly realize they want to be together forever. Proposing to Colette Shay and Colette go Salt Lake City, Utah where he had this all planed. Shay then took Colette to Temple Square to look at Christmas lights, Calling his friends and asking them to bring him 11 white roses and one red. Shay then put the ring on the stem, Then gave the bouquet back to his friends, so they could put the bouquet by the Christus statue without Colette seeing. Shay and Colette then go over to the statue, Colette thinking someone left the flowers there on purpose. Shay asked her to pick the roses up for a photo of her holding them, she hesitated feeling as it was wrong. Shay then asked if she would take a picture of him holding them instead, Right after the photo was taken he picked out the rose with the ring and handed it to Colette, The ring then slid down the stem onto Colettes fingers,Colette confused at first then realised what was happening,Shay knelt down on his knee asked Colette "will you marry me?" Colette replied "Of course!" 'Marriage ' Shay and Colette only were engaged for a month and three weeks before getting married. The wedding was a cheap,quick and private wedding, They did not want a fancy wedding. Married on January 3rd, 2003 at 11:00 in the morning. They then celebrated at night with the reception at the church. -